suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: The Secret Temple
|episodes= 16 |format=''Raven: The Secret Temple'' |location=Hyderabad, Telangana, India |seasonrun=February 6, 2019 – |video=Flop Nation The Secret Temple (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}The Secret Temple is the twelfth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered in February 6, 2019. It is a format adaptation of CBBC's Raven: The Secret Temple - a spin-off series of parent show - where a group of warriors are divided into four teams, working together to gain passage to the individual phase. From then on, players go solo in a bid to conquer the Secret Temple and be named the ultimate warrior. Production The Secret Temple was first announced as twelfth season of Flop Nation during the airing of on January 17, 2019. It was revealed that the format would be a cross between parent show Raven and . Applications opened on January 27, 2019, closing over one week later on February 5, 2019. The full cast of 20 was announced on the same day, one day before the season premiered on February 6, 2019. This season will be produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format In this season, sixteen or more players (called “warriors”) are split into four teams, each under a different standard and color: the Panthers (purple), the Eagles (red), the Wolves (orange) and the Tigers (yellow). Each has a team leader, decided by an initial challenge, who begins the school-yard pick for the teams. To be proclaimed the Ultimate Warrior, each team must work together through fourteen tasks set around seven ‘Virtues’, hoping to earn as many jewels as possible, whilst avoiding elimination. The team with the most jewels will bypass the purge task known as ‘The Gulley’, whilst the other teams will have to individually try to overcome it, with the threat of automatic elimination on their backs. Survive that, and you enter the individual stage of the game inside the Secret Temple itself. The remaining warriors must complete a series of ‘Temple Challenges’, which include strength, strategy and social aptitude, to try and dodge elimination. All the while, warriors continue to collect jewels, in order to gain the best advantage in the final three-part trial to be named the Ultimate Warrior. Current Progress Cast } | nowrap|'Christian M.' | 16, Teacher Norway Flop Nation: The Secret Temple | | |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 17, Game Designer Cranford, NJ | | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | | |- | | nowrap|'Lorenzo R.' | 21, Student Atlanta, GA Flop Nation: The Secret Temple | | |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 19, Group Game Host United States | | |- | | nowrap|'Mitchell B.' | 17, Student Charlotte, NC Flop Nation: The Secret Temple | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 20, Retail Manager United States | | |- | | nowrap|'Oli G.' | 23, Dancer Brighton, UK | | |- | | nowrap|'Rodrigo S.' | 15, Student United States | | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 21, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan D.' | 22, Nurse Kentucky, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Server Maryland, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'JB B.' | 20, Student United States | | nowrap|15th Place Failed Spam Virtue Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Jessie K.' | 20, Student The Maldives Flop Nation: The Secret Temple | | nowrap|16th Place Ejected Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Connor G.' | 17, Environmental Scientist New York, USA | | nowrap|17th Place Failed Spam Virtue Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Josh W.' | 19, Politician Minnesota, USA | | nowrap|18th Place Failed Wisdom Virtue Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Malachi W.' | 16, Nurse Aide Virginia, USA Flop Nation: The Secret Temple | | nowrap|19th Place Quit Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Matt B.' | 15, Student Tampa, FL Flop Nation: The Secret Temple | | nowrap|20th Place Failed Speed Virtue Episode 1 |} Draft Teams Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Team Phase Key : The contestant's team won the Live Challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the Live Challenge, but did not face elimination for last place. : The contestant's team came last the Live Challenge, but they avoided elimination. : The contestant won jewels for the team in the Non-Live Challenge. : The contestant did not compete in a challenge this episode. : The contestant did not compete in a challenge this episode, and caused their team to be penalized. : The contestant was eliminated in a challenge, but was recovered by their team. : The contestant was eliminated in a challenge, and was not recovered by their team. : The contestant was eliminated in the Gulley, and did not advance to the individual phase. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was ejected from the competition due to inactivity. ;Individual Phase Key : The contestant won the Trial of the Three-Headed Serpent and became the Ultimate Warrior. : The contestant lost the Trial of the Three-Headed Serpent and became a runner-up. : The contestant won the Temple Challenge. : The contestant did not win the Temple Challenge, but did not come last. : The contestant came last the Temple Challenge, but they avoided elimination. : The contestant was eliminated after coming last in a Temple Challenge. Category:Flop Nation Seasons